The present invention relates to heating products and, in particular, to oil burners.
Various types of oil burners are known in the prior art. Typically, oil is fed into the burner by a pump. Once inside the pump, the oil is atomized through a nozzle adjacent a burner head or spinner. The oil is ignited by a pair of electrodes. Air is brought into the housing by a blower wheel disposed therein rotated by a motor. The blower wheel forces the air through the burner head or spinner and out the front of the burner. The blower wheel moves air out of the burner at a sufficient rate to cause a flame to extend from the front of the burner. The combustion characteristics of the burner are controlled by several factors, including the pump pressure, the position of the spinner, the nozzle and the quantity of air flow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an oil burner for residential and commercial heating.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oil burner that allows for a wide range of adjustment of the firing rate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oil burner with a reduced level of noise during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an efficient and dependable oil burner that is easy to maintain and service.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an oil burner having a housing, a gun assembly in the housing and a cam coupled to the gun assembly. Movement of the cam causes movement of the gun assembly. The cam includes a slot and a pin extending into the housing and is rotatably coupled to the gun assembly. The pin can be adjusted to lock the cam in place. The pin may include an enlarged portion to prevent vertical displacement of the pin from the slot. The slot may include an enlarged portion to allow the cam to be lifted over the enlarged portion of the pin.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the gun assembly includes a body having an oil inlet, a passageway therethrough and a nozzle attachment portion. The body and nozzle attachment portion are integrally formed. The gun assembly may also include an integrally formed electrode mounting platform and an integrally formed flange for supporting the gun assembly in the oil burner. The oil burner may be provided with a work station generally conforming to the shape of a portion of the gun assembly for facilitating removal of the nozzle. The gun assembly may also include a surface for locating a spinner assembly on the gun.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an oil burner includes a housing, first and second pins extending from the housing, a cover and a slot in the cover. The slot has a first end and a second end and is disposed about the first pin. An arm extends from the cover beneath the second pin. The slot, arm and pins are arranged such that the arm prevents the cover from pivoting when the first pin is at or near the first end of the slot, but allows the cover to pivot about when the first pin is at or near the second end of the slot. The cover may be provided with an additional slot and pin. The cover may be further provided with means for locking the cover in place.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, an oil burner includes an air cone having a first end, a second end and an axis extending from the first end to the second end. The air cone includes first and second surfaces angling inward toward the axis with distance from the first end. The angle between the axis and the second surface is less that the angle between the axis and the first surface. The air cone may include other surfaces, some of which may be cylindrical. Some of the surfaces may also include holes therethrough. Others may angle away from the central axis with distance from the first face. The oil burner may further include a gun assembly having a spinner movable between the various regions.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an oil burner includes a housing and an air entry port. The inlet includes a projection extending from the housing and a gap formed in the projection. A cover having an extended portion extending toward the housing is disposed adjacent the projection and is moveable with respect thereto. In this manner, the extended portion can be positioned to cover a portion of the gap. Baffles extending from the cover may also be provided. The burner may further include a pin extending from the projection through an opening in the cover. The opening may be positioned such that it is disposed over a portion of the gap when the extended portion is disposed so as to cover a portion of the gap. The burner may also include means for locking the cover in place.
In another embodiment of the invention, an oil burner spinner includes a rim having a front face and a substantially flat rear face. A plurality of blades are attached to the rim. The rim may angle inward. Each blade has a first surface and a second surface. The first surface of each blade is disposed in substantially the same plane. The second surface of each blade is angled so as to extend behind the rear face of the rim. A constant gap may be maintained between blades. An opening may also be provided in the center of the spinner. The spinner may also include a leg assembly attached to the rim.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, an oil burner includes a housing, a first flange integrally formed with the housing, an air tube and a second flange integrally formed with the air tube and mounted to the first flange. The first flange may include a recessed surface for receiving the second flange.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.